Chat Noir and Adrien Agreste x Reader (One-Shots)
by Madi-Milkshakes
Summary: A bunch of fluffy and cute one-shots with Chat Noir & Adrien ;) There's not nearly enough out there, so I decided to make some of my own. I hope you enjoy them! PROMPT only REQUESTS: OPEN*
1. Chat Noir - Distraction

You were busy typing away at your laptop, sitting at your desk. You had to write up a ten page report for work by tomorrow and you just half way done when you heard tapping come from the glass door that led to the small balcony.

You immediately got up from your chair and skipped over. You knew fully well who was there.

You smiled as you unlocked the doors and saw a certain blonde haired boy sitting perfectly balanced on your balcony's railing.

"Good evening My lady." He spoke, hopping down in front of you and lifting your hand, placing a soft kiss to your skin.

You rolled your eyes but giggled, stepping aside so Chat Noir could come in. Once he was inside, you closed the doors again.

"Why are you here Chat?" You ask.

Chat sat himself down onto your desk chair, a look of mock hurt spread across his features.

"Can't I visit my favourite Princess?" He asked, placing a hand over his heart.

You crossed your arms over your chest. "So there are others?" You tease as you walk over to him and seat yourself in his lap, straddling him.

His hands instantly went to rest themselves at your hips. "Ouch (Y/n). You know you're the only princess I'll ever want." He smirked, kissing your nose lightly.

You smirked back. "I better be." You hummed.

Chat's grip on you tightened. "I want you and only you." He whispered into your ear huskily, causing quite a nice shiver to run up and down your spine.

You laid your head upon his leather clad chest in an attempt to hide your vermillion blush from him. "Good." You reply in return.

Nothing more was said as the two of you continue to stay like this, just enjoying each other's warm and loving embrace.

After a few more moments of relishing in his hold, you lifted your head up and smile at him.

"I need to finish this report for work." You started, getting up from the chair, only to have Chat pull you back down.

"Where do you think you're going?" He asked playfully with his iconic smirk.

You pressed your hands firmly into his chest. "Chat, I need to finish the report now. It's due tomorrow." You explain, unsuccessfully escaping his grasp.

"I didn't come all this way for just a hug (Y/n)." He winked, a suggestive tone to his voice, making your already blushing face intensify.

"And beside, you have the rest of the night to finish it." He added.

You bit your lip. Should you give in... or should you actually finish your work for once?

It was kind of hard to think when you felt Chat's lips trail kisses along your neck and slowly down your collarbone, his teeth grazing your skin in a rather teasing and not to mention distracting manner.

Your hands instantly moved to tangle themselves in his soft blonde hair, prompting Chat to increase his kisses.

 _You know what? Fuck it!_ You think to yourself, giving in. _Work can wait!_

"Dammit." You moaned. Chat smirked against your skin, lifting his head up to look at you. You glared at him.

"You're such a distraction." You grumble.

Chat chuckled. "But I'm an attractive distraction." He said smugly.

You rolled your eyes and wrapped your arms around his neck. "Just shut up and kiss me." You demand.

"Anything for you Ma Cherie." He purred sensually before pressing his lips against yours in a passionate kiss.

His hands moved for your waist, sneaking under your shirt and gliding slowly up your stomach.

Your little make-out session grew heated and hungrier as the moments flew past.

Chat lightly trailed his tongue across your lips. You parted them without hesitation, allowing him to slip his tongue into your mouth.

The two of you parted from the kiss, breathing heavy and leaning against each others forehead.

"This better be worth my time you dumb cat." You breathe half-heartedly.

Chat just smiled and picked you up, carrying you over to your bed. He sandwiched you between the plush mattress and his chest, hands resting at either side of your head as he hovered over you. He gazed down at you affectionately.

"Trust me, it will." He winked before leaning down and crashing his lips to yours once again.

In the end... it was definitely worth it.

* * *

 **A/N: What you decide happens in the end is up to you. I hoped you enjoyed this little one-shot ;) This is my first Chat Noir reader insert, so I hope it wasn't shit or too ooc (it probs was tho)**


	2. Adrien Agreste - Holding Hands

It was a beautiful spring day in the lovely city of Paris. The birds were chirping and there was not a cloud in the sky. The type of day that was perfect to spend at the beach. Which was exactly what you and your friends did.

"Alya and I are gonna head off now," Marionette told you with a hug just as you slipped on your sundress over your bikini's. You smiled up at her and returned her hug, albeit awkwardly.

"Alright then, I'll see you guys tomorrow." You say.

You waved goodbye until they disappeared from your sight. You went back to packing your things into your beach bag when two arms wrapped themselves around your middle, making you drop everything.

You let out a small gasp and froze when you were pulled back into a hug, the arms still wrapped around you tight. You caught a glimpse of blonde hair in the corner of your eye. The very touch made your cheeks turn bright red.

"You ready to head back?" Adrien asked, released you from his embrace. You turned around to face, the blush still evident on your cheeks.

"Y-yeah." You stutter. Adrien chuckled at your shy response and proceeded bent down to pick up your bag, along with his and slung them over his shoulders.

"Let's go." He smiled as he started walking up the beach and onto the footpath. You followed obediently beside him like a puppy.

Your mind was brought back to a few moments ago when he had his arms around you. You weren't really a fan on the whole PDA thing, whether it be in public or if it was just the two of you. You weren't sure why.

Maybe it was because you were shy when it came to expressing affection. And being the gentleman that he is, Adrien respected that you weren't comfortable with that kind of thing and tried to make sure to keep the PDA to a minimum.

This thought made you sigh however. Marionette and Alya are always going on about how madly in love Adrien is with you. Gosh, if Nino says that! And it made you feel guilty.

You glance up at your boyfriend. You've dating for quite a while now… maybe it was time for you to open up.

Your eyes trailed from his face, down his side, until stopping at his hand _. I guess it wouldn't hurt if…_

A look of alarm flashed across Adrien's face when he felt something slip into his hand. Looking down, he relaxed when he saw that you had wrapped your small hand around his, your body leaning into his. You weren't looking at him but straight ahead.

He smiled gently when he saw the very bright and very evident pink colour of your cheeks. He gave your hand a faint squeeze as they two of you continued walking.

After a few moments, you squeezed back.

* * *

 _ **A/N: I wrote this to try and get rid of my writer's block. **_


End file.
